


hold my hand

by verucaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Rights, Gen, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Multi, Pining, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Useless Lesbians, i hate mystreet dante but i wanted to write dancole angst, it's a variety of minecraft mystreet &diaries, lots of ships, small mention of vomiting in first drabble//
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: a collection of drabbles based on songs containing a variety of ships. some are based in mystreet and others are based in minecraft diaries.a drabble collection is a collection of extremely short stories containing no more than 100 words.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Aphmau/Katelyn the Fire Fist, Aphmau/Zane Ro'Meave, Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft Diaries), Emmalyn/Kenmur, Garroth Ro'meave/Aaron Lycan, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Lucinda/Melissa Lycan, Nicole Von Rosenburg/Dante, Vylad Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, zoey/aphmau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1LjW7kvhL5t0NVqbxxE0dK?si=AcCTypFiQYCZpz8dEZyJwg ] link to a playlist containing these songs and many more!  
> follow me on tumblr & feel free to send me asks about aphmau/writing: @nekoettesan

_**jenny - studio killers (pining) // katelyn x aphmau (minecraft diaries)** _

katelyn was always there for her. she would listen, comfort and protect her. aphmau, as much as she loved garroth and liochant, didn't feel as relaxed around them as she did with katelyn. aphmau could sit with katelyn for hours, watching the sunrise while clasping hands together. lillith and alina trusted her as well, calling her auntie katelyn and letting katelyn look after them when aphmau wasn't there.

"you alright?" katelyn asked her, glancing over from her corner of the room. even when she was on a boat and throwing up her stomach contents, she still checked that aphmau was ok.

aphmau smiled at her; "fine. you?"

"better when i get off this boat." 

they laughed.

aphmau sometimes wished they were something more. 

_**a guy that i'd kinda be into - be more chill (pining) // zane x kawaii-chan (minecraft mystreet)** _

zane had always been rude to her.

well, not her in general. he was rude to everyone. but, he'd suddenly taken a change of heart.

kawaii-chan thought it had something to do with aphmau's involvement in his life. and, amazingly, kawaii-chan found herself liking to be around him. he was sweet. just a bit socially awkward.

she found herself at the annual sleepover at their house. popcorn had been thrown across the room and a movie played, ignored on the television as the girls played truth or dare.

lucinda turned to her; "so, kawaii-chan, who do you have a crush on?"

"um..." silence fell, "zane."

she'd always liked edgy boys.

_**fine by me - andy grammer (fluff+pining) // vylad x laurance (minecraft diaries)** _

laurance honestly wasn't a fan of sleeping outside. like, sure, he would still do it. he just wouldn't like it. the island was worse than simply sleeping outside because laurance didn't _know_ what was on this island. everything had such a rich magick history and it was so different from the mainland. every little noise that sounded unusual left him wide awake and staring into the trees, ready to jump and protect the people he'd grown to love.

although, vylad pressing his face into his back and whispering affirmations into his ear was relaxing.

arms cupped around and laurance was dead asleep.

_**banana pancakes - jack johnson (fluff) // aaron x aphmau (minecraft mystreet)** _

waking up with limbs tangled around each other was easily aphmau's favourite way to start the day. as the rain poured outside, aphmau let aaron bury his head into the crook of her neck. the phone alarm sounded and aaron groaned loudly, switching it off. he sat up and glanced out the window, before sinking back down into the warm duvet of the bed.

"it's raining," he said, breathing in deeply, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"ew! morning breath, much?"

aaron let out a barking laugh; "fuck off, potato."

aphmau squealed as aaron pounced on her, grappling her sides and causing them both to tumble off the bed.

_**little talks - of monsters and men (angst) // emmalyn x kenmur (minecraft diaries)** _

she remembered when the house was full of life. books and papers covered tables and the floor, bed recently slept in, mugs stained around the top with tea. signs that people had lived here. signs that there had been life. love. the possibility of a family. those had been snatched away from her by a monster. a disgusting creature.

she wished that they would go away. 

she hated the fact that he wasn't here anymore. 

she hated that lives carried on. the world spun without him here.

i'll see you when i'll fall asleep, kenmur, she thought.

_**foundations - kate nash(angst) // dante x nicole (minecraft mystreet)** _

nicole wasn't stupid. she knew dante was cheating on her. she hated the sympathetic looks she gained from the people in the school hallway. she wasn't a silly little girl who didn't know some boy was playing with her.

she knew. and she didn't care.

nicole knew. and she didn't give a _shit._

she was in love with dante and she didn't care whether or not dante had three other girlfriends. she was his and he was hers. 

...she had to break up with him, didn't she?

_**something there - beauty and the beast (pining) // zane x aphmau (minecraft mystreet)** _

zane was horrible to everyone and had been since high school. he was a moody, aloof, rude... aphmau could sit here and call him every rude name under the sun if she so desired. he'd never had any friends (for good reason) and even the gangs he was in when he younger didn't truly compare to actual friendships.

but, he sat next to her, watching a movie on the television with a bunch of friends. someone shifted and their legs touched together. he looked down at them and then glanced up at her face, almost unsurely. and he wasn't the prince charming aphmau had read about when she was a child but he was close enough. 

"well... no one could've seen that coming," lucinda muttered under her breath, "i guess there's something there that wasn't there before."

_**bad ideas - tessa violet (pining) // aaro**_ _**n x garroth (minecraft mystreet)** _

sometimes, aaron lay awake. usually, he was worried about something. his grades, his father's approval, the company. whatever he could worry about, he worried about. but he'd always fix whatever he was anxious about the next day, just so he could be troubled about something else the next day.

though, suddenly, the worries had changed to fantasies. 

kissing. snuggling. making out. anything romantic that contained a certain brash, blonde-haired boy.

it was such a bad idea to try and confess garroth, but he had to something to be able to kiss him and fix his problems.

_**she's a lady - forever the sickest kids (pining) // katelyn x ivy (minecraft diaries)** _

god, she hated ivy. 

katelyn hated her obsession with power, love for killing, her beautiful eyes, her long, flowing hair, her amazing fighting skills, her loyalty and passion for whoever she trusted her life to.

she hated how ivy could beat her in a fight.

she hated how ivy looked at her after every spar with a shit-eating grin.

she hated how she wanted to be the one to walk ivy home after every training day.

she hated how much she wanted to kiss her.

_**i do adore - mindy gledhill (pining) // dante x kawaii-chan (minecraft diaries)** _

while watching kawaii-chan make her way up to the irene statue, dante composed himself, patting his cheeks to get rid of his red face. he could always blame it on the cold. this was the day he was going to ask her out, tell her he adored her.

"dante-kun! i bought your favourite," kawaii-chan called to him, running up with a picnic basket swinging wildly in her hand. she pulled out a slice of homemade cake and placed it on his lap. she sat down, laying on the blanket he'd already laid out.

dante smiled nervously, "thanks, kawaii-chan."

"why is dante-kun so red?"

...he could always ask tomorrow.

_**better together - jack johnson (fluff) // zoey x aphmau (minecraft diaries)** _

aphmau never wanted zoey to leave her. 

she had appeared out of nowhere. a merchant. and now aphmau never wanted her to leave. she was so calming. so beautiful. so perfect.

"aphmau," zoey whispered softly, pressing a warm cup of cocoa into her hands. she had finished putting malachi and levin to bed and come down to make sure aphmau wasn't struggling to stay awake herself.

after a few minutes of talking, aphmau drained her mug; "come to bed with me?"

zoey nodded. 

wrapped in each other's arms, aphmau pressed her lips to zoey's forehead. she could lay like this for hours.

_**i don't know what love is - vashti bunyan (pining) // zane x kawaii-chan (minecraft mystreet)** _

zane wasn't good at emotions. he didn't even know how to react when he wanted to be someone's friend! nevermind someone's boyfriend. he'd never even thought he would find love. he didn't like romance films or novels, he'd only had one crush his whole life and he practically _gagged_ whenever someone showed affection around him.

kawaii-chan grinned at him from the couch, kicking her cold feet up against garroth as she giggled at his squeals.

zane felt himself flushing under his mask. he would do anything to hold her hand.

_**girls - girl in red (pining) // melissa x lucinda (minecraft mystreet)** _

"lucy! you are so pretty!" melissa called to her red-headed friend. 

lucinda turned, showing off her new bikini. it was black, cutting and melissa thought she might be in love. she had known she was lesbian from a young age - around eight or so - but she'd never had a girlfriend nor wanted a girlfriend to desperately before.

"thanks, babes!" lucinda called back to her, hair swishing in the slight wind.

call it cliche, call it whatever you want, melissa wanted desperately to make out with lucinda's face.

...okay, so maybe she wasn't the best with conveying emotions to words. the statement still stands, she decides.

**Author's Note:**

> i like pretty much all the ships here in a romantic way apart from zanemau (which is better off platonic.)  
> i'm sorry for writing zane-chan twice  
> i'll probably write more of these so feel free to request in the comments?


End file.
